The Survey of Doctorate Recipients (the Survey) has been conducted by the National Sciecne Foundation (NSF) since 1973. The Survey samples science, engineering and health-related doctorate recipients from the Survey of Earned Doctorates (SED) and follows the recipients until age 76. The National Institutes of Health (NIH) makes use of the data maintained in the Survey to study long-term trends in employment characteristics, work activities, an dcareer progression of PH.D.s in science fields relevant to the agency's mission.